


What You Need

by littlewitch34



Series: Reciprocity [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I just like spaghetti legs and angry lawyer cuddling, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: Rafael's work week has him wiped; Sonny knows the fix.





	What You Need

When Rafael finally walked in the door, it was midnight and he was worn. The last week of work and cases left him ragged. When he became an ADA, he knew it would involve cases that left a bad taste in his mouth, but the past week wore on Rafael in a way he hadn’t felt in ages. He made it as far as the entryway of his apartment before he slumped against the wall briefly, his forehead resting against the off-white wall of the hallway where he set his briefcase down and hung up his keys, face still against the wall.

There was a soft noise behind Rafael, and he barely moved in reaction.

“Raf…” Sonny said quietly, placing a hand low on Rafael’s back.

“Mmm, in a minute,” Rafael mumbled in reply.

“You can’t sleep here,” Sonny protested, a touch of amusement in his voice. Rafael was too tired to hear it, though. “Come on. You at least need to get out of that suit. No one sleeps in a vest. Not even you, bigshot.”

Rafael took his time, but he did turn around to face Sonny. His eyes were slightly red, the bags under his eyes tinged with purple. “I just need a few to--”

“Decompress. I get it,” Sonny said quietly, leaning in to press his lips to Rafael’s temple. “Let me help.”

“I can do it.”

Sonny couldn’t help his smile as he leaned around Rafael to lock the apartment door. “Of course you can.” Rafael’s protest didn’t stop Sonny as he guided Rafael down the hall to the bedroom, the briefcase left, abandoned, in the entryway.

Rafael met Sonny’s eyes and offered him the barest hint of a smile. 

“Pajamas?” Sonny asked. He nudged Rafael to the edge of the bed, and pushed on his shoulders to get Rafael to sit.

“Sweats,” Rafael replied, and after Sonny passed a pair of maroon sweatpants, Rafael managed to swap his dress pants for the sweatpants. 

“You look ridiculous in a vest, shirt, and tie, and those pants,” Sonny informed Rafael, as he leaned in and started to unbutton the vest. 

When Rafael leaned more into Sonny’s touch, Sonny said nothing, and focused on removing the layers of Rafael’s suit. After the vest was gone, Rafael’s shoulders had relaxed. With the loss of the tie, Rafael’s eyes closed, and once Rafael was left in his white cotton undershirt, he reached up and pulled Sonny down against him, buried his face against Sonny’s neck and breathed Sonny in. That was the cure for Rafael, and the rest of the tension in his body eased. 

Sonny held Rafael close, in the way he knew Rafael needed but wouldn’t verbally ask for. “There you are,” Sonny whispered, lips close to Rafael’s ear. “S’ok now. You’re home, and the rest of out there, it isn’t in here.”

“I’m just tired.” Rafael opened his eyes to look at Sonny. 

“Then come to bed,” Sonny replied. “Lie down. I’ll close up for the night and be right there.”

“Wait,” Rafael requested.

“Hmm?” Sonny asked, his forehead creased as he frowned slightly. “What do you need?”

“This.” Rafael kissed Sonny, soft and slow.

When Sonny finally pulled back, he smiled. “Is that all? You can have that any time you want. Get in bed, Counselor.”

“Bossy,” Rafael murmured, but he smiled too, and moved up to the head of the bed. He peeled back the covers and burrowed under them, already more at peace than he had been when he arrived at home.

“Someone has to tell you what to do,” Sonny called over his shoulder, as he walked into the living room to check the window locks. Once he made his round and was satisfied with the security of the apartment, Sonny made his way back to the bed. “You leaving me space?”

Rafael looked up from where he had starfished across the bed. “There’s plenty of space. It’s not like I own a twin bed.”

The slight barb felt much more like ‘his’ Rafael, and Sonny snickered. “Yeah, yeah. Make room. I’m comin’ in.” He slid in under the covers and rolled onto his side, face to face with Rafael. “Better now?”

Rafael touched Sonny’s cheek. His fingertip traced over Sonny’s features lightly.“Better,” he promised. 

“Booyah,” Sonny murmured, grinning proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into Barisi. I'm in love with them and have fallen deeply and quickly into the ship.


End file.
